Suho Movie: Suho dan Kerajaan Laut ( Doraemon dan Kerajaan Duyung)
by Park Young Hwa
Summary: Karena iri dengan foto-foto liburan Sunekris, Nobiyeol merengek pada Doraeho untuk diajak menyelam. Doraeho pun membuat simulasi laut dengan alat-alat rahasianya. Anehnya besok paginya mereka menumukan namja cantik yang terdampar di halaman rumah mereka. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Kenapa Nobiyeol merasa melihat sirip di kaki namja cantik itu ? Chapter 1 Update !
1. Pengenalan tokoh

Annyeong, author lagi bosan jadi yah dari pada nonton kakak main ps2 mending bikin ff.

Dan ini adalah ff yang terinspirasi dari film the movie nya doraemon yaitu, Doraemon dan kerajaan duyung

Mian nih author lagi kehabisan kata kata jadi langsung aja

CEKIDOT!

Please di review,& Do Not Bash

Happy Reading!~

Suho movie: Suho dan Kerajaan Duyung ( Doraemon dan Kerajaan Duyung)

Summary: Karena iri dengan foto-foto liburan Sunekris, Nobiyeol merengek pada Doraeho untuk diajak menyelam. Doraeho pun membuat simulasi laut dengan alat-alat rahasianya. Anehnya besok paginya mereka menumukan namja cantik yang terdampar di halaman rumah mereka. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu!? Kenapa Nobiyeol merasa melihat sirip di kaki namja cantik itu !?

Genre: Humor, Fantasy, Gaje

Rated: T

Pengenalan Tokoh

Doraeho/Suho: Robot kucing yang datang dari masa depan untuk menyelamatkan Nobiyeol/Chanyeol yang pemalas. Bisa mengeluarkan alat-alat rahasia dari hidungnya

Nobiyeol/Chanyeol: Anak laki-laki yang lemah, pemalas, dan payah dalam belajar dan olahraga.

Shizuhan/Luhan: namja manis yang bisa diandalkan. Baik hati dan pandai dalam bermain musik, terutama biola. Idola para teman-teman namjanya.

Sunekris/Kris: Tuan muda kaya yang suka pamer, sombong, sedikit cengeng dan penakut.

Gitao/Tao: Anak yang memliki ilmu wushu yang tinggi. Sedikit kasar dan ditakuti oleh semua teman-temannya.

Doramin/Xiumin: Adik Doraemon. Juga robot kucing lelaki tetapi suka memakai pita di atas kepalanya. Berkepala dingin. Bisa diandalkan dan juga bisa mengeluarkan alat-alat rahasia tetapi dari kantongnya.

Sophibaek/Baekhyun: putra klan duyung tetapi memiliki muka yang cantik dan imut. Karena cantik dan imut, maka akan menjadi Ratu klan duyung berikutnya.

Harilay/Lay: Komandan pengawal kerajaan duyung. Memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi.

Ondihun/Sehun: Nenek Sophibaek sekaligus ratu klan duyung. Tegas, dingin, dan selalu memasang muka poker face.

Bulkho/Yunho: Bos klan monster ikan. Berusaha untuk mendapatkan pedang duyung dan menguasai dunia.

Trakyu/Kyuhyun: Komandan pasukan klan monster ikan. Bawahan Bulkho dan selalu jahiloleh semua anggota klan monster ikan.

**To Be Continue**

Mianhae buat chapter 1nya belum cerita,dan ini juga belum termasuk chapter 1nya kok

Bagi para penggemar D.O dan Kai, jangan takut mereka nggak ikut peran.

Di chapter1 dan seterusnya D.O jadi eommanya Nobiyeol dan Kai jadi Appanya Nobiyeol

Oh ya minall aidzin wafa izin mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat para pembaca

Nanti selesai puasa author akan bikin ff Sho Nyu Sha Ke yang ratednya M

Jadi mohon untuk dukungannya

Please Review, & Do Not Bash


	2. Chapter 1

Annyeong, bagi para pembaca yang nggak suka ff yang berdialog mohon untuk tidak membaca ff ini# mian bukannya author ngusir, tapi author emang masih belum terlalu bisa bikin ff yang nggak berdialog . hehehe)  
Happy Reading!~  
" Maafkan kami tuan Bulkho!"  
" Mereka sdh tidak ada di planet aqua ini lagi"  
" APA!? Baiklah kalau begitu, cari mereka sampai dapat!"  
" SIAP!"  
" Lalu... mana planet berikutnya?"  
" Planet ketiga dalam tata surya... bernama bumi"  
Suho Movie: Suho dan Kerajaan Laut/Duyung ( Doraemon dan Kerajaan Duyung)  
Chapter 1  
Di pagi yang cerah, kota seoul sudah terjadi keributan yang berasal dari keluarga Nobi  
Doraeho: Nobiyeol! Nobiyeol!  
BRAK! ( Suara pintu masuk rumah terbuka)  
Doraeho: Mama menyuruhmu belanja!  
Doraeho: Nobiyeol, belan...  
BUAGH! ( Suara pintu masuk tertutup lalu terkena muka Doraeho)  
Doraeho: AUCH!  
Nobiyeol: Aku sedang sibuk! Aku hampir terlambat untuk janjian main bajak laut! ( sambil berlari menuju taman)  
Mama D.O: NOBIYEOL!  
Doraeho: auch! HEI KALAU TUTUP PINTU LIAT-LIAT BELAKANG DONK!  
Nobiyeol: Maaf!  
Mama D.O: Main bajak laut?  
Doraeho: Sepertinya dia janjian dengan Sunekris dan Gitao...  
Mama D.O: Yah, apa boleh buat... kalau begitu, yang pergi belanja menggantikan Nobiyeol... Doraeho ya?  
Doraeho: A-aku ada janji dengan Mimi  
Mama D.O: Jadi, papa aja ya?  
Papa Kai: A-aku ada janji dengan pak Yesung... Tolong dong Doraeho! Kumohon!  
Doraeho: hm... baiklah  
Mama D.O: Kalau begitu ini tas belanjaan, uang, dan kertas untuk mengetahui apa yang mau di beli  
Doraeho: OK tunggu aku ambil baling-baling bambu dari idungku dulu  
Doraeho: eugh sebentar lagi  
1 menit  
Doraeho: sebentar lagi  
5 menit  
Doraeho: sebentar lagi  
Papa Kai: huah ngantuk  
30 menit  
Mama D.O: Cepetan nanti nggak kedapetan!  
Doraeho: ah, akhirnya keluar juga! Aku pergi dulu ya!  
Mama D.O: CEPETAN!  
Doraeho: ya ya( sambil memasang baling-baling bambu di kepalanya lalu pergi/terbang menuju ke alam baka# eh author salah, maksudnya terbang menuju ke pasar)  
Doraeho: 2 Botol minyak goreng, 4 ekor tenggiri kering, bacon, telur, bir papa, dan...  
DORAYAKI DORAEHO!? WAHHH! AKU SAYANG MAMA!  
-Sunekris, Gitao, Shizuhan place-  
Sunekris : hey teman-teman, liat deh! Aku dan sepupuku menyelam di palau kemarin lusa! Nah ini foto-fotonya!  
Shizuhan: wah keren ya!  
UWAAA!  
BRUK!  
Shizuhan : Kamu nggak apa-apa Gitao?  
Sunekris: lagian sih, kamu jadi orang jangan tolol, masa mau nyelam di tanah yang ada rumputnya!  
Gitao: Awas kau ya! Akan ku wushu kau nanti!  
Sunekris: eh! Jangan dong Gitao, nanti gege kesakitan lho!hiks hiks~  
Gitao: heh jangan sok nangis pura-pura! Oh iya, mana fotomu yang kau ingin perlihatkan  
Sunekris: ah, ini!  
Hosh hosh  
Nobiyeol: teman-teman aku datang! Ah, kalian sedang melihat apa?  
Sunekris: kalau mau melihat banyak lagi, datanglah kerumahku! Ada videonya juga lho!  
Nobiyeol: Ayo kita pergi ke rumah Sunekris!  
Sunekris: lho? Nobiyeol juga ikut?  
Nobiyeol: i,iya ( dengan menatap teman-temannya heran)  
Sunekris: nggak perlu memaksakan diri... kamu kan sedang sibuk main bajak laut!  
Gitao: eh tunggu apa yang kamu pegang itu?( sambil mencoba merebut barang itu dari Nobiyeol  
Nobiyeol: i,itu pedang plastik( yang ditiup kayak balon)  
Hahahaha  
Gitao: pedang pelastik? Nggak salah!? Hahahahaha  
Sunekris: anak tk saja sudah nggak pakai mainan seperti itu, HAHAHA!  
Gitao: eh buletan apa itu?  
Nobiyeol: i,itu buletan untuk memasukan udara!  
Gitao: kalau begitu kalau di cabut ini pedang akan kempes, eoh? ( sambil sengaja mencaput buletan untuk memasukan udara itu)  
PREEEET!( Bunyi pedang plastik yang mengempes)# lho kok bunyinya kayak orang lagi kentut ya? )  
Gitao: Nah coba tangkap ini ( sambil melempar pistol plastik yang sudah mengempes itu ke udara)  
Nobiyeol: Jangan!( sambil mencoba menangkap pedang plastik itu kembali)  
Gitao: HAHAHA! Nah teman-teman ayo pergi  
UWAAAA!  
BRUK!( Suara nobiyeol jatuh)  
Nobiyeol: DORAEHOOOOOO!  
-Di rumah Nobiyeol-  
Nobiyeol: DORAEHOOOOOOOO! AKU JUGA INGIN MENYELAM!( sambil menarik kumis doraeho)  
Doraeho: aduh! Ya jangan menarik kumisku!  
Nobiyeol: mian mian tapi, AKU JUGA MAU MENYELAM! HUWEEEE!  
Doraeho: ya sdh, aku ambil dulu alatnya di idung ku ya!  
Nobiyeol: emangnya ada?  
Doraeho: ya adalah..., Doraeho gitu lho! Tunggu ya  
SREK! SREK!  
1 menit kemudian  
Doraeho: sebentar lagi ya  
5 menit kemudian  
Nobiyeol: huam  
1 jam kemudian  
Zzzzzz  
Doraeho: sebentar lagi  
5 jam kemudian  
Nobiyeol: hmmm... woy cepetan dong gue udh tidur 4jam nih!  
Doraeho: iya-iya..., nah sudh  
Nobiyeol: wah barang yang menarik, tapi...  
Doraeho: tapi kenapa?  
Nobiyeol: kok banyak cairan ijo-ijo nya euwww Doraeho jorok ih,nggak bisa diandalkan  
Doraeho: oh mian! Aku bersihkan dulu ya  
Nobiyeol: ya ya  
5 menit kemudian  
Doraeho: nah sdh selesai! Nih sekarang kamu pakai kacamata simulasi selam ini  
Nobiyeol: apa itu?  
Doraeho: kamu mau menyelamkan? Makanya pakai kacamata simulasi selam ini  
Nobiyeol: mencurigakan, tapi baiklah! Tunggu, tapi kita mau kemana? Ke Palau? Atau ke Hawaiii?  
Doraeho: di sini  
Nobiyeol: eh? Disini? Di kamar ini?  
Doraeho? Iya,... makanya pakai kacamatanya!  
Nobita: Baiklah  
SRRRR~ ( Suara genangan air)  
Nobiyeol: GYAA! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Mengapa kamar ku jadi kolam seperti ini? ( genangan airnya masih se telapak kaki)  
Doraeho: coba kamu buka kacamatanya!  
Nobiyeol: i,iya  
SRRR...!( Suara genangan air berhenti)  
Nobiyeol: lho kok airnya nggak ada? Coba kupakai lagi!  
SRRRRR!  
Nobiyeol: lho kok airnya muncul lagi!  
UUWAA!( Suara nobiyeol terjatuh)  
Nobiyeol: Doraeho!  
Doraeho: ya!  
Nobiyeol: mengapa bisa begitu  
Doraeho: ini pompa simulasi air!  
Nobiyeol: simulasi air?  
Doraeho: iya dan ini adalah air palsu untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi jika permukaan air bumi naik!  
Nobiyeol: air palsu?  
Doraeho: iya! Yang nggak pakai kacamata simulasi nggak akan melihatnya dan nggak akan basah!  
Nobiyeol: Oh, begitu! Berarti kamar ini bisa kita jadikan laut...dan kita bisa asik menyelam!  
Doraeho: ada lagi yang harus kita siapkan!( sambil pergi keluar dari jendela kamar nobita)  
Nobiyeol: hei! Kau mau kemana?  
Doraeho: mengumpulkan ikan... kamu mau memotret dan menunjukkan fotonya biar suneo kaget kan?  
Nobiyeol: terima kasih, Doraeho!  
Di lapangan  
Doraeho: biskuit yang disukai para ikan! Nobita tolong sebarkan biskuit ini!  
Nobiyeol: untuk apa? 0_0  
Doraeho: ikan-ikan akan berkumpul disini untuk makan  
Nobiyeol: Ikan!? Disini!? Mereka akan kemari untuk memakan biskuit itu!?  
Doraeho: iya, nah sekarang ayo mulai!  
SKIP TIME  
Doraeho: ah akhirnya selesai juga!  
Nobita iya ya  
Doraeho: nah sekarang dilengkapi dengan ini! Kolam ikan dalam ruangan! Mari kita atur tombolnya... pilihlah laut yang mana! Dan selesai!  
Nobiyeol: ah, jadi laut!  
Doraeho: dan terhubunglah dengan laut asli!... lalu... Oksigen pembalur simulasi! Ikan yang menyentuh gas ini! Tetap bisa bernapas walau dalam simulasi! Nah kita tunggu sampai malam!  
Nobiyeol: waah! Nggak sabaran nanti malam  
Malamnya  
Bulkho and trakyu side  
ZRRRRR!  
Trakyu: pedang itu tak ada dalam data  
Bulkho: TRAKYU!  
Trakyu: maafkan kami, tuan bulkin! Aku berjanji aku akan bertaruh nyawa untuk menemukan klan duyung... dan mendapatkan pedang itu!  
Bulkho: selain itu Trakyu, apa kau pernah melihat... planet lain dengan air sebanyak ini? ( sambil mencoba mengamati planet bumi)  
Trakyu: Tidak! Planet yang sangat indah! Benar-benar sesuai untuk tempat persembunyian klan duyung!  
Bulkho: temukan mereka bagaimapun caranya!  
Trakyu: baik tuan!  
Nobiyeol and Doraeho side!  
Doraeho: Nobiyeol saat nya pergi!  
Nobiyeol: iya! Hoammm! Airnya belum penuh ya?  
Doraeho: coba kamu pakai kacamata simulasi selam ini lagi!  
Nobiyeol: UWAAA! ( genangan air sudah mencapai atas tembok)  
Doraeho: Nobiyeol, coba kamu pakai sepatu jago renang ini!  
Nobiyeol: ok  
2 menit kemudian  
Nobiyeol: iya ya, aku jadi bisa berenang dengan bebas!... eh tombol apa ini  
Doraeho: Nobiyeol! Jangan sentuh!  
TEK!( Suara tombol yang disentuh)  
Doraeho: gawat itu adalah tombol untuk mengisap air yang sudah di pompa!  
Nobiyeol: APA!?  
ZARRRR!  
UWAAAA!  
TO-TOLONG!  
Nobiyeol: DORAEMON, LAKUKAN SESUATU!  
Doraeho: se sebentar lagi( sambil mencoba memncet kembali tombol itu)  
TEK!( Suara tombol di pencet)  
Nobiyeol: hah, mengagetkan saja...  
Doraeho: NOBIYEOL, KAMU MEMENCET TOMBOL PENGAMAN POMPA... TOMBOL ITU TAK BOLEH DISENTUH SELAMA KITA PAKAI KACAMATA!  
Nobiyeol: baik, aku mengerti! Eh kita keluar yuk lewat jendela!  
Doraeho: ayo  
Srett!( suara jendela dibuka)  
UWAAAA!  
Nobiyeol: MENGAPA KOTANYA PENUH DENGAN IKAN!?  
Doraeho: WAAA! KOTANYA SUDAH JADI LAUTAN!(genangan air sudah mencapai 20M)  
To be continue  
Annyeong, bagi pembaca yang merasa ada kata-kata yang salah mohon untuk dimaklumi ya!  
Contoh: Nobiyeol menjadi Nobita  
Trus author berterima kasih pada pembaca yang sudah mereview dari perkenalan tokok  
~ Gansahamnida~  
Please Review& Do Not Bash


End file.
